the new girl
by book lover xx
Summary: Elena and her brothers have moved to mystic falls after the death of there parent's , new school ,new people .. new .. love ? Elena gilbert- 16 , Jason gilbert -18 , elijah gilbert-17 Stefan Salvatore -16 ... tell me what you think :)
1. brothers friend !

hi im Elena Gilbert , me and my brothers are moving .

we are going to live with our aunt because out mum and dad have past away last mouth so here we are moving to mystic falls , Virginia ... its a new start and its kind of what out family need

* * *

Elena pov

its 6.45am , i walk and put my self a shower on

i make my way to my draw and take out the family photo album ,there's a picture of us all with our names under it .

marie gilbert

john Gilbert

elijah Gilbert

Jason Gilbert

Elena Gilbert

that was us a happy family until the accident anyway , i make my way into Elijah's room and I wake him up

"elijahp its the first day of school !" i shout

"Elena calm down im up "

"im sorry just really worried ,we dont know anyone here or know our way around "i tell him

"its ok Elena ,well make it through today " elijah

i hug him and go and take my shower

1 hour later

"Elena you ready "my bros call

"yeah just coming " i yell back

i walk down stares and see my brothers at the door i walk past them and grab my bag and we head to the car

i just put a pair of black jeans on ,black converse ,black top and my cream jacket

i sat in the back seat while my brothers at the front

10 minutes later we arrive and our new school its so big , theres so many people around

i can see the cheerleaders and kids talking

i stopped with Elijah right beside me

"you know what i might go home "i say

"no no now Elena you are going to get through this with us by your side " they say with a smile

"ok then "i say with a small smile

we walk inside people are already looking at us

"well im going to check out the football team "Jason says walking off

"same here sis "Elijah kissing the top of my head

i saw people's eyes drop ... oh god not what i needed

i carry on walking to find my locker when i get tapped on the shoulder

i turn around and see a brown haired girl i look at her and smile

"hi im bonnie Bennet " she says with a big smile

"im Elena ...Elena Gilbert "i say

"i take it you are new here " she asks

"that obvious " i say

"yep" she tells me

she shows me round the school

"so i have to go to maths but you have a free lesson so you can do what you want really " she says walking off

i walk around and suddenly i bump into someone

"oh my im really sorry " i say turning around to see the most loveliest pair of green eyes

i stand up and smile

"its ok " he says

"you new ?" he asks

"yeah im Elena Gilbert " i say

"Stefan Salvatore captain of the football team " he says

"um i guess i best be going " i say turning around

"i was nice to met you Elena .. i hope we met again soon" he tells me

its a long day but it was ok

i walk outside waiting for my brothers when Jason comes over

"hey sis me and Elijah are going to football practice so we cant take you home our friend will tae you home " he tells me with a smile

i wait for there friend when Stefan turns up beside me

"hi Elena "he says

"hey Stefan .. im sorry but im waiting for my brothers friend to take me home " i tell him

"um Elena .. im here to take you home " he tells me

"oh .. um . ok lets go 2 i tell him

i get him his car and he starts to talk

"so Elena how was your first day " he asks

"um it was good " i tell him

"so Kol and Jason are your brothers ?" he asks

"yeah Jason is two years older than me and Elijah s one year older " I explain to him

"oh ok i was told Elijah and you where dating "he said a bit loud

"what .. no hes my brother and we just close " i tell Stefan

"oh ok .. were here " Stefan says pulling up outside my house

"thanks Stefan " i say getting out the car followed by Stefan

i open my front door and go inside , i see Stefan outside

"would you like to come in " i ask him

"yes . thank you "

i walk in and put my bag away and Stefan sits on the sofa

"would you like anything to drink .. water ..orange or" before i could finish Stefan spoke

"im ok thank you "

"so how long have you lived here " he asks me

i make my way and sit next to him on the sofa

"well not long really about a week " i tell him

"oh ok why did you move "

i sat with tears coming to my eyes

"Elena im sorry i didnt mean to upset you "

"no its ok ... our mum and dad past away so we live with my aunt who's always away on work but me and brothers are old enough to take care of our self " i explain to Stefan


	2. plans

Stefan pov

ive been at Elena's for nearly 3 hours

"well i best be going or my uncle will wonder where i am " i tell her

"ok Stefan it was nice to met you today and talk "she says with a smile

i walk to my car and make my way home .

* * *

Elena pov

Stefan just left and im happy i have dinner and make my way upstairs and put a shower on and grab my towel

after my shower i put some sorts and a vest top on and make my way down stairs to find my brothers watching tv

"hey bros " i say with a smile

"hey sis "they both say

"how was football " i ask them

"was good sis thanks "

"how was your car ride with stef ?" they ask

"it was good im going to bed " i get up quickly with bright red checks

"sis you have gone red "Elijah says

i run to my room with elijahafter me

"sis do you like Salvatore ?" he asks me sitting at the end of my bed

"no .. well .. no " i say hiding my head

"sis its ok to like someone .. but your my baby sister and i dont want you getting hurt " Elijah says cuddling me

"im going to go to sleep elijah night " i say as he leaves the room

* * *

Stefan's pov

im sat on my bed think about Elena .

shes so pretty and has beautiful eyes and shes really sensitive

i get up and make my way over to the Gilbert house i see all the lights are off but there a window open i think its Elena's window right in front of the house i make my way up there and climb throw . ..

i see Elena laying down a sleep she looks so beautiful a sleep i dont know why but i had to come and see if she was ok

i sit down for a few minutes them my phone went off

it was Katharine

to Stefan

heyyy Stefan im coming next month babe :) xxxxx

from kat

to kat

ok x

from Stefan

i have to sort this out i make my way back home and go to bed after my long day

* * *

elijah pov

its a Saturday and i going for a jog

i bump into Stefan

"hey man " i say

"hey is Elena home today" he asks me

"yeah ... do you like Elena ?"i ask Stefan

"um .. i dont know man "he tells me

"ok . but dont hurt her man shes been through enough and if you do i will hurt you " i tell him

"got it elijah" he says walking off

* * *

Elena pov

i wake up and Jason and elijah have gone out , i make my way down stairs and make some coffee i relax for 5 minute then theres a knock at the door

i get up and answer it ... its Stefan

"um ..hi" i say a bit confused

"hi Elena do you want to hang out today ?" he asks me

"um sure let me go and get changed " i say waking up stairs

after i was dressed i saw Stefan stood behind me

"oh hi " i say with a smile

he takes my hand and leads me to his car we get in

"Stefan where are we going " i ask

"one of my favourite places " he tells me

we drive for about half a our until were at the beach

"were here Elena " he says with a smile

we get out the car and we walk down to the water .. the water looks so blue today

all of a sudden i felt someone hold my hand i looked and saw it was Stefan , i looked at him and smiled , he smiled at me

"so Elena do u have any plans tomorrow ? " Stefan asks

"no that i know of " i tell him

"would you like to come over to my house ?" he asks

"sure .. ok " i say with a smile

i was getting late and me and Stefan had been here for hours

we was laying on the sand talking about school and family

a hour later Stefan toke me home

* * *

Stefan's pov

i dont know what im doing i have a girlfriend .. i love Katharine .. dont i ?

but when im with Elena my life's just complete

the car ride back to Elena's was quiet ..

10 minutes later were at elena's

we both got out the car and i walked her up to her door

* * *

eleans pov

"thanks for tonight Stefan it was really fun " i told him

"its ok Elena . ill pick you up tomorrow morning 9am "he tells me

"ok .. ill see you tomorrow " i say about to turn around when Stefan gave me a kiss on the check

"good night Elena ... sleep well " he said while getting back into his car

i walked inside to see both my brothers looking right at me

"hello Elena " they both say at the sae time

"oh im going to bed ! i say while walking upstairs

i clean my face, put my hair up ,change and get into bed

all i could think about is Stefan

* * *

3 weeks later ... Elena pov

things between me and Stefan are ok ..i havent really seen him ,but he is busy with football and other stuff

like every other day i wake up and go and get elijah up ,i walk into to my bathroom to put a shower on and i see a brown haired girl in jason's shirt

"um ..oh you must be Elena .,im Katharine "she says with a evil smile i walk out and wait till shes gone im going out with Stefan today i have not seen him in a week and that's long enough

after my shower i get ready and make my way to Stefan's

i arrive at his house , i knock the door but its open i walk in and his house looks massive

"Elena ?"i hear i tun and see Stefan

"hi ,are we still going out today ?"i say

"oh yeah im just going upstairs quick "he says

i stand there

"you coming ?" he asks

"um ..ok " i say following him

we get to his room and i sit on the bed while he gets a shirt on

"ok so heres a plan , how about we go away for the weekend ?"he asks me

"yeah ..sure ...why not"i say lying back on his bed

Stefan comes and lays next to me

"what you thinking about ?" he asks

"everything stef"i say turning to face him

he gives me a kiss on the nose and starts to pack his bag

"i should pack my bag 2"i say turning around before i could say anything else Stefan was hugging me from behind i smiled and let him

half a hour later me and Stefan made our way to my house to pack

i open my door and find my two brothers on the sofa and Katharine's top on the floor

shes still her ? i thought

i walk to my room followed by Stefan and start to pack my bad

* * *

stefans pov

Elena asked me to get her tooth brush from the bathroom when i heard her

"Elena i hope you dont mind i borrowed this " it was.. Katharine shes not suppose to be home for another week and why is she here ,Elena can't find out

i walk out to grab some of elenas stuff then we go,its dangerous being here with Katharine around

i put elenas things in the car and we sent for my family's beach house its far enough from town , i dont really take anyone here because i havent met anyone special enough

well times change,i have elena shes beautiful,funny,smart,shy but good heart ..unlike Katharine who's horrible,stuck up

we arrive at the beach house i got open the door for Elena , i carry her in and she cant help but laugh ,she has the most beautiful laugh i think to my self

* * *

jason pov

i go to my room and see Katherine in my sisters

"what are you doing "i say to her seeing her hold a picture of Stefan and Elena together

"is that Stefan Salvatore ?" she asks me

"yeah why ?" i ask

"oh dont worry "

Katharine gets her stuff and like that is gone

* * *

Katharine pov

i take out my phone and call him

"hello" i say

"Katrina "

"i have a deal for you " i say

"and what is that ?"

"theres a doppelgänger in mystic falls and i can get her for you but "

"oh do tell "

"but shes with the Salvatore boy ... Stefan "

"well i have my self a challenge .. then dont i" i hear a chuckle and then i put the phone down


End file.
